There are known insect traps constructed and arranged to allow insect entry into a chamber whereby the insects are unable to exit.
U.S. Pat. No. 601,953 discloses a fly-trap having in which flies are imprisoned by use of an inlet-funnel above a bait-receptacle. Flies entering the bait-receptacle through the funnel are captured.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,026,222 discloses a fly trap formed of reticulated material and provided with an entrance passageway by means of which flies may enter the trap and be prevented from escaping therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,135 discloses an improved insect trap having a tubular frusto conical member. The frusto conical member is open at each axial end and is removably secured to and contained within the housing so that the apex is vertically above the base of the frusto conical member. An annular capture chamber open only through the apex opening of the frusto conical portion is formed between the housing and the frusto conical member. A tray of insect bait is disposed beneath the base of the frusto conical member so that insects flying upwardly from the bait pass upwardly through the apex of the frusto conical member and into the capture chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,941 discloses a transparent cylindrical insect trap having a bottom entry to a circular truncated entry cone that exits into a cylindrical entrapment chamber, configured to inhibit insect exit therefrom. The trap top provides a screened orifice to allow volatile attractant to move upwardly out of the entrapment chamber and entry orifices allow it to move downwardly therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,451 discloses a vacuum operated insect trap. The instrument is made up of a suction device adapted to be held in the hand of a person and connected to a funnel like adapter by means of a hollow wand. The user holds the instrument by its handle and holds the mouth of the applicator near the insect which is drawn into the applicator and hence into the suction device by said vacuum. A removable tank is attached to the instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,049 discloses a fly trap comprised of a pair of upper and lower superimposed synthetic plastic trap sections defining an interior fly capturing chamber therebetween. The lower trap section has a centrally located upwardly dished fly collecting pocket with a fly admitting orifice in the dished pocket but disposed in spatial relation to the upper trap section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,693 discloses an insect trap having a receptacle with a rear wall, the top edge of which is thin. The trap is placed on a windowsill so the thin top edge of the rear wall lies flush against the window, providing a substantially smooth transition between the rear wall and the window. The receptacle is partially filled with a mixture of water and surfactant. In use, insects flying down the window travel over the thin top edge of the rear wall and continue down and fall into the water and drown.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,481 discloses an insect trap having a transparent or translucent entrapment chamber with a closed upper end, an entry cone disposed therein, a base removably attachable to the entrapment chamber, and a lower container for holding a liquid attractant removably attachable to the base, such that evaporating attractant from the container enters the entrapment chamber. The base includes a plurality of entry apertures adapted to permit target insects to enter the trap.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an insect trap in the form of a plastic receptacle capable of suctionally engaging a substantially flat non-porous surface that selectively traps insects. The insect trap has a frustum point of entry about the trapping receptacle.